


Do You Want To Know What I Think?

by JoyHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should've gone with the bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Know What I Think?

“You want to know what I think?”

“No Dean.”

“Aw come on Sammy!”

“NO Dean!”

“But-“

“NO!”

“Geez,” Dean muttered and leaned against the car door as his brother stood out in the bush beside the road heaving up the diner breakfast he’d eaten an hour ago. At last he returned to the car, trying to wipe all the dribbles off his chin.

“Don’t say it,” Sam glared.

“You should’ve gone with the bacon.”

“I told you not to say it!”

“I told you that the sausage smelled funky!” Dean laughed, seeming extremely pleased with himself and his scent detection skills.

“Asshole,” Sam grumbled and got into the passenger seat. The heat inside the car disagreed with his stomach again though, therefore he quickly found himself jumping back out and running to the bush again.

“What a weak little stomach you have Sammy boy,” Dean grinned and sighed pleasantly, hands in his pockets. “It’s a beautiful sunny day, what on earth could possess you to get car sick?”

“Maybe if I could open a window-“

“Sam!” Dean looked horrified. “You know my baby’s windows stick sometimes! What if a monster tried to get in and it wouldn’t close? Besides, I think the extra warmth is nice.”

“I. Fucking. Hate you.” Sam gasped between dry heaves. “You know we can’t go anywhere until I’m done right?”

“Eh, it’s not like we’re doing anything important. Well, except saving the world of course, but it’s not my fault you didn’t listen when I told you that sausage was bad news.”

“Damn it Dean,” Sam shook his head, starting to feel a little better… in regards to food nausea anyway.

“Damn it Janet,” Dean corrected and Sam rolled his eyes at the random movie reference.

“Come on, let’s go,” Sam got into his side of the Impala and decided he’d be able to survive in there anyway. Dean shrugged and got into the driver’s seat and revved the engine, starting down the road again to the tune of ‘Don’t Let It End’ by Styx.

“Don’t let it end!”

“Quit singing Dean.”

“Don’t let it end this WAAAAAY!”

“Dean, you can’t hit high notes!”

“Geez, someone’s got their panties in a bunch.”

“I’m just not feeling good okay?!”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. “So that gives you the right to act like a bitch in my car? Nu-uh Sammy, it don’t roll like that.”

“I just don’t want to hear you sing alright? Why are you in such a good mood anyway?” Sam snapped, rubbing his temple with his fingertips.

Dean looked serious for a moment before giving a knowing smile. “Sammy, when you’re older, you’ll understand.”

Sam groaned, “What, did you get some last night or something?”

Dean was silent for a while. Sam looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn’t bragging over his new conquest. He wasn’t denying there’d been a conquest. This was strange.

“Dean?”

“…”

“Dean?”

“…”

“Earth to Dean?”

“…”

“Hey, don’t you turn up the volume!”

“Why do I need a reason to be in a good mood?”

“Because you just do Dean.”

“Nope, not a good why.”

“Damn it Janet! Er- Dean…”

“HA!”

“Seriously, I ask you if you got some last night and you went silent! What was that about?”

“Okay, yes Sam, I got some last night. I got some all over me. The bitch was hot, the mood was right, and I just feel good about it! Are you happy now?”

Sam was uncertain how he felt about it actually. “You… why didn’t you just tell me? In fact, if you shacked up with a hottie last night, why didn’t you tell me right away? She must’ve been something if you’re so happy about it.”

“Well… it’s also a nice day!”

“Right… what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing Sammy!”

“Right,” Sam rolled his eyes.

At that moment Dean’s cell phone rang. “Grab that Sammy?”

“Sure,” Sam picked up.

“Hello, Dean?” came the voice on the other end, a little breathlessly.

“Uh, no. It’s Sam, Dean’s driving. Cas, you sound weird, are you okay?”

“Yes,” the answer came rather abruptly, “Can you put Dean on?”

“Not now Cas!” Dean said loudly, his eyes widening significantly into a look of terror. Apparently he could hear Castiel’s end of the conversation. Sam tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. 

“Um… Dean says-“

“I heard him. Is he afraid to hold the cell phone and drive at the same time?” the voice sounded almost… taunting.

“Um, well I’m not sure, he’s been kind of acting weird today-“ Sam confessed but Dean cut him off.

“Damn it!” Dean was flushed when he snatched the phone from his brother’s hand and held it to his ear and listened. Castiel’s voice dropped significantly as he spoke to Dean so Sam had no idea what the angel was saying but Dean was definitely being affected by it. His cheeks turned red and his eyebrows twitched. His forehead glistened and his hand clutched around the wheel.

“Dean, DEAN TRUCK!” Sam yelled and grabbed the wheel to steer the car back into the correct lane. “What’s Cas saying? Dean pull over!”

“Oh, uh… yeah!” Dean pulled over, gulped and then told Sam he’d be back in a minute. He ran out of the car into the bushes. Sam was annoyed. Dean had better tell him what Cas was telling him when he got back in the car, because only something really horrible could make Dean freak out that much.

When Dean finally returned, his clothes were dirty and his hair was messed up horribly. It looked like he got into a fight with… with a… stripper actually. This is Dean’s post-sex look.

But when Sam had last seen Dean he’d been talking to Cas on the pho-oh.

“Oh. My God,” Sam choked out and had to leap from the car so as not to stain the upholstery as he coughed up stomach acid.

“What? Did you follow me?” Dean asked wide eyed at Sam’s forced sickness.

“No, I can just put two and two together! Holy crap!”


End file.
